


【诺民】毕业以后

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Summary: 校园纪事番外





	【诺民】毕业以后

**Author's Note:**

> 校园纪事番外

罗渽民喝了酒，晕晕乎乎地被李帝努带回宿舍。这时学校里只有刚结束高考的毕业生，而他们现在要么外出聚餐，要么还在教室蹦迪。

宿舍里没有人。

酒精使人盲目，罗渽民把李帝努扑倒在床上，笑了一下。李帝努心里像被小猫轻轻挠了一爪子那样，轻飘飘如坐云端，不知今夕何夕，为罗渽民温柔的、勾人的撩拨而痴迷。

罗渽民拿出校运会用过的萨摩耶耳朵戴在李帝努头上，低头亲了亲他的额头。

“我的狗狗。”

“那天，我就想上你了。”

“很可爱……”

少有的露骨，听得李帝努耳尖微红，他伸手拽罗渽民的领口，把他拉近自己。

“光想有什么用。”

“倒是来上。”

他们没开宿舍的大灯。罗渽民的床帘是深蓝色，走廊灯的光透不进来。他们在黑暗中拥抱，只能听到对方灼热粗重的喘息，过不多久，还有短促的痛呼。  
“痛！”  
“对不起……”  
细细吻着后脖颈，手上也在安抚，却没能缓解疼痛。李帝努手上的润滑液越挤越多，再次小心地进入。  
“啊……”罗渽民疼得大叫，龇牙咧嘴地，“慢一点……”  
只是第二根手指而已，他就受不了地乱蹬起双腿。李帝努都不敢让他碰自己勃起的那根，怕被立即踹下床  
“小点声，会有人路过门外。”  
“那你轻轻地。”  
“我轻轻地。”  
李帝努用吻堵住了罗渽民的嘴，手上动作快了起来，他趁罗渽民疏忽防备，把手指加到了三根，然后开合扩张。  
长痛不如短痛，这就是李帝努疼爱罗渽民的方式。  
被骗了的罗渽民气急，一双长腿在床上磨蹭乱动，想把李帝努踢开。李帝努顺势往后退了一段距离，下一秒，却把罗渽民翻了个身，直接从背后顶了进去。  
“你……”  
像利刃猝然破开内里，疼得罗渽民眼泪出来了，骂人的话全都变作气音，闷闷地从喉咙里溢出。  
李帝努第一次体验被高热紧致的内壁咬着的感觉，头皮发麻了好一阵才缓过神，他一边试着顶弄一边说：“我问过黄老师，初次后入不容易受伤。”  
喘着粗气，趴伏在罗渽民背上，语气有多温柔，身下动作就有多残忍。  
罗渽民咬着枕头，哑着嗓子抱怨：“润滑液也是他让你买的吧。”  
“是的，”李帝努捞起他的腰，更重地顶了进去，“如果没有的话，会疼死。”  
罗渽民压抑着尖叫声，哼哼唧唧地喘：“我现在已经，快疼死了。”  
咬着枕头忍耐，痛感多过快感。  
李帝努食髓知味一般上瘾，罗渽民却半点没讨着好，最后是在李帝努手里泄了出来。他喘着气，软在李帝努怀里说：“以后就用手算了。”  
李帝努没说话，他吻住罗渽民，把这事糊弄了过去。

有了第一次，就没有停下的道理。  
罗渽民也不知道是从第几次开始，他在疼痛中抓住了一丝快意，像摇摇晃晃的小船飘在海上，凿穿一个小洞后，就骤然沉沦下去。  
比往常更漫长的假期，他们在终日昏暗的小楼游走，更多时候是待在床上，四条长腿藤蔓一样缠紧，暧昧喘息与黑暗共存，怎么也听不腻。  
两个人各自找了家教工作，李帝努的课安排在早上，罗渽民很不开心。更不用说，那个学生还是女的。  
拜罗渽民所赐，李帝努屡次迟到，最后只能把课延后一个小时。然而罗渽民可不是个好哄的，反而得寸进尺地撒娇使性。  
早晨闹钟响起，李帝努伸手按掉，扯来要穿的衣服准备穿上。罗渽民的腿在这时候缠了上来，不着寸缕的，温暖光滑的皮肤蹭着他。  
“今天是周末。”罗渽民闭着眼睛开口，还没睡醒，声音黏黏的。  
“高考生没有周末。”李帝努说。  
罗渽民睁眼，拉起被子把李帝努整个人盖住了。  
“你毕业了。”  
“我的学生没毕业。”  
罗渽民置若罔闻，翻身趴到了李帝努身上亲他，手也牵住了，霸道地十指相握。  
送上来的漂亮宝贝哪有拒绝的道理。李帝努躺平任由罗渽民给他脱衣服，让罗渽民自己扩张、套弄、坐上去，甚至上下运动。  
那边罗渽民气喘吁吁，脸颊绯红，腿软得几乎支撑不住，而李帝努还在用手机打字。  
“你……你他妈，能不能看看我！”  
罗渽民抢走手机，看到聊天界面是和那个女学生的，气得内容也不看，扔了手机就要起身。  
李帝努反应很快，大手一握把罗渽民拉回来，罗渽民猝不及防坐到最底，控制不住地叫了出来。  
“你……”红着眼开口，准备控诉，“太深了，混蛋！”  
李帝努把手机捞回来，给他看自己告假的聊天内容。  
“抱歉，今天有事，不能去上课了。”  
“老师怎么了？”  
“陪祖宗。”  
“……”  
一串省略号之后，就再没有别的回复。罗渽民看了忍不住嘴角上扬，他笑起来是有些像猫咪的，让李帝努又想起校运会上他扮的粉红猫猫。  
交合的地方在深深浅浅地顶弄和迎合，十指交握，接吻来得温柔入骨。他们虽年轻，却也不时时刻刻都干柴烈火。  
只是这样的温柔，反而更磨人了。罗渽民轻哼呻吟，不自觉绞紧了内壁，夹得李帝努闷哼出声。  
接吻间隙，罗渽民说：“你给她说，陪谁？”  
“你啊，祖宗。”  
“你操你祖宗，道德沦丧啊李帝努。”  
李帝努笑：“一起啊。”

三个月后入读大学，罗渽民直接搬进李帝努的小楼，说是离学校近。父母也没管他，只嘱咐了他和李帝努好好相处。  
挂了电话，罗渽民歪进李帝努怀里，笑着说：“妈妈让我好好对你。”  
李帝努揉一把他的头发：“你最好了。”  
“我天下第一好。”  
“是了。”  
李帝努也笑着，低头去叼住他唇瓣。吻着吻着，又滚到了一起去，身体交叠，皮肤贴皮肤。罗渽民穿了件宽大的T恤，堪堪罩住屁股。李帝努一撩下摆钻进T恤里去，含住他胸前的小点，惹来一声短促的惊叫。  
“痒……”  
罗渽民隔着薄薄的一层衣料，搂住李帝努的脑袋，边说着“痒”，边施力抱得更紧。  
直到胸前两点都被濡湿，李帝努才往下转移，罗渽民抬手把衣服脱掉了。  
从内裤里弹出的小东西已经变硬变烫，渗出一些体液。李帝努伸出舌头舔了一下顶端，罗渽民就被刺激得手脚蜷缩。  
身体上的感受不如视觉的冲击。罗渽民几乎痴迷地看着李帝努，揉他的后脖子，朝他甜甜地笑。偶尔李帝努抬起头来看他，因为深喉而略带委屈、蒙雾的双眼，像极了萨摩耶。  
全心全意爱着他的萨摩耶。  
得到满足的罗渽民变得很乖，让跪着就跪着，让掰开臀瓣就掰开臀瓣。他随李帝努的动作放声呻吟，整个客厅都是不堪入耳的淫靡。李帝努把他压进柔软的沙发，他膝盖磨得发红，隐隐作痛，呻吟声里却仍然只有愉悦。  
“你怎么可以叫得这么好听。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“喜欢，你就用点力，操进……啊！”

同居让人生出小两口过日子的感觉。有时，李帝努从罗渽民的怀里醒来，要想很久才能确定这是现实，而不是一场美梦。  
被父母发现关系也就是半年以内的事。那对常年埋头做科研的夫妻突然回家看儿子，发现了在阳台接吻的情侣。  
李帝努庆幸他们没有在做更过分的事，否则真不知道该怎么面对自己的父母。  
多年同事兼老友成亲家，李家父母挺高兴的，只说了几句“要好好对渽民啊”、“也是时候学做饭了吧”之类的。临走前，李先生把李帝努神神秘秘地拉到一边，交给他一盒安全套。  
“小子，知道这个吧？”  
“知道，生理课见过。”  
“好好对小民。”  
“好。”  
李帝努不会说，自己不仅见过，而且用得很频繁，罗渽民用嘴撕开包装的动作也太过娴熟。  
这栋孤寂的小楼早就因为罗渽民的到来有了生命，在厨房老旧抽油烟机的“呜呜”声里，和沙发上、大床上，乃至阳台榻榻米的交叠喘息间。  
晚上，李帝努拿出那盒安全套，在罗渽民眼前晃了晃，说：“爸爸给我的。”  
罗渽民笑了，想起他们塞在床头柜满满一抽屉的套子和润滑剂，觉得他李叔可真不了解儿子。  
“这是爸爸的一番心意，我们是不是应该好好用？”李帝努说。  
罗渽民知道他的意思，却偏要反着说来逗他：“是啊，要省着点用。”  
李帝努听了也笑，说没关系，我们可以先用自己买的，多得很。  
而后就是调笑与惊喘声一起，双手游移煽风点火，撩起一阵阵酥麻和空虚。  
玩到最后还是用了一次李先生留的“礼物”，比起李帝努自己买的那些什么带颗粒的、薄荷的、螺旋的要中规中矩得多。  
罗渽民哼着说：“叔叔知道你这么过分吗？”  
李帝努埋在里面，正急促喘息：“叫爸爸。”  
罗渽民被操得脑子不清醒，以为李帝努真让他“叫爸爸”，顿时一阵恶寒颤抖，内壁不自觉收紧。  
“李帝努，没想到你还有这种恶趣味。”  
李帝努被他弄得又舒爽又想笑，脸上表情精彩绝伦。  
“我说，让你别叫叔叔了，白天的时候是怎么答应他们的？”  
反应过来的罗渽民羞耻得想遁地，把脸埋进李帝努怀里，再也不愿意抬起来。直到李帝努完事了，捏着他的下巴让他抬起头，和他接吻。  
“下次记得叫爸爸。”  
“知道了别说了！”

要说恶趣味，李帝努是比不上罗渽民的。高中毕业很久了，他还留着当年校运会的狗耳朵。那会儿班级主题是动物园，他俩一个狗一只猫，也没考虑过动物园少有猫狗这回事。  
有一年万圣节，学校办假面舞会，李帝努订了件黑色燕尾服，银色面具一戴，俊得不行。可罗渽民偏偏，要给他头上戴个白色萨摩耶耳朵。  
“这样真的好吗……”  
“好极了。”  
“那你呢？”  
“你需要一个舞伴，”罗渽民把快递拆了，拿出一件粉白色的蓬蓬裙，“就是我啦。”  
还是那顶粉红色假发，上面夹着猫咪耳朵。裙子是束腰的，下半身用裙撑撑开，像小蛋糕一样。粉白色格子围裙叠在蕾丝底裙上，白丝带穿起弧度完美的褶皱。  
罗渽民穿上全套，让李帝努给他拉上背后拉链，顺便系一下蝴蝶结。李帝努从身后圈着他，灼热吐息印上后背的蝴蝶骨，嘬出几个小草莓。  
像差点赶不上南瓜车的灰姑娘，罗渽民提着裙子匆匆忙忙到了舞会现场，他抱怨李帝努刚才抱着他亲了太久，耽误时间。  
李帝努揽着他的腰，说：“其实我还想要。”  
罗渽民轻轻推开他，说你现在离我远一点，我不想野合。  
原本他不说，李帝努也不会这么想。学校大礼堂后面就是人迹罕至的小树林，要做点什么的话，这就是离他们最近的选择。  
李帝努跟着罗渽民跳了一会儿舞，休息时有人来邀请他，他全都婉拒了。罗渽民摸摸他头顶上的狗耳朵，笑说：“好乖好乖。”  
没有等到十二点，李帝努就拽着罗渽民从后门溜走了。他们穿过黑暗的小树林，到了幽静的湖边。  
罗渽民很惊讶：“李帝努，你该不会真想在这里？”  
李帝努把燕尾服脱下铺在地上，回头看他：“你说呢？”  
短短的四角内裤被勾住边角，轻易脱下。罗渽民坐在李帝努胯上，缓缓下落，把李帝努的性器全部吃下。  
远处的礼堂灯火通明，音乐声还在缓缓流淌。罗渽民却只能看到李帝努浸透情欲的双眼，听到身体发出的水声和肉体撞击声。  
李帝努啃着罗渽民的锁骨，把裙子往肩膀两边拨，露出充血挺立的红缨，俯首含了上去。  
罗渽民闷哼着，不由自主地把自己往李帝努嘴里送，身下起起落落的动作也加快了。他的小穴被肏得软熟，铭记着李帝努的形状和尺寸，知道哪个角度能让自己舒服。  
李帝努有点心疼他的膝盖，把他的腿捞起来放到自己肩上，深入浅出地抽插起来。  
大裙摆遮盖了一切荒唐的证据，让李帝努在一轮结束后得以安全地把罗渽民带回家。走在路上时也有路人侧目，罗渽民酸软的双腿打着颤，泥泞的腿间流着水，却仍旧目不斜视，黏黏糊糊地腻着李帝努，什么时候抬头索吻，什么时候撒娇要背，全凭心情。  
到家了就更加肆无忌惮，罗渽民把裙子踩在脚下，光溜溜地往李帝努身上扑。双手毫无章法地乱摸，最后猫咪耳朵也不知掉到了哪里去。他红着眼捧起李帝努的脸，又移到头顶捏了捏狗耳朵，催促道：  
“上我，快点。”


End file.
